froggerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NeyoCorten
Welcome! Hi NeyoCorten -- we are excited to have Frogger Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Frogger Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hey NeyoCorten! I found your wiki when i tried to create it, i was trying to find wikis to creat and a typed in Frogger Wiki and it came up, i clicked on it, and next thing i know, i found a wiki on Frogger! I think you should design the wiki, like make the border green instead of blue and i can send you a cool logo! Join video game history wiki, im an admin there. We can use some help with the Frogger pages, and i think you'd be the guy! And i also like science fiction, im writing science fiction books at home, and my name is Tommy! I think thats a wierd cowinsidence ( i don't know how to spell it!). Anyway, thanks for creating this wiki! TiBiT[[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBBoyCraz']]([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'blah blah blah...']]) Summary This is a summary of my sci-fi book. * SEVEN LAWS. SEVEN MEN. ONE COUNCIL. THE WORLD HAS BEEN CHANGED AFTER 300 YEARS. YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO READ, THINK, OR WRITE FOR YOURSELF. YOUR LIFE IS DEDICATED TO THE GOVERNMENT AND RATHER THEN COUNTRIES, THERE ARE NOW "COMMUNITIES". AND THE SEVEN MAKLONIKI LAWS MUST BE FOLLOWED... BUT A BOY NAMED CANE HAS READ OF TIMES WHEN PEOPLE WERE ALOUD TO THINK FOR THEMSELVES AND READ WHAT THEY WANT. CANE WILL NOW REBEL AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT AND SPEAK FOR HIMSELF. BUT THE GOVERNMENT IS ON CANE'S TAIL AND THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN HELP HIM ARE THE JULOBIAN ALIENS FROM A DISTANT PLANET. CANE HAS DISOBEYED LAW 1, THE MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL LAWS: DON'T DISOBEY THE OTHER SIX LAWS. Thanks for your time! -- TiBiT[[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBBoyCraz']]([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'blah blah blah...']])